bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Adventure
Pokémon Adventure is a bootleg platformer released for Game Boy Color in 2000 by Makon Soft. This game turns to to be a hack of ''Sonic Adventure 7'', which possibly makes it the first game to hack an existing hack, Sonic Adventure 7 being a hack of Sonic 3D Blast 5 on the Game Boy. Intro Sequence The intro in the game features screenshots of specific Pokémon entries from Pokémon Gold's Japanese Pokédex, complete with the actual Japanese descriptions for each. The borders changes with each entry as each screen is a four-color BG image instead of being comprised of various sprites and BGs like in the official Pokédex from Pokémon Gold and Silver and Pokémon Crystal. Gameplay Pokémon Adventure is a 2-D platformer that plays similar to Sonic Adventure 7. Unlike its original hack, you play as a poorly drawn Pikachu, jumping over enemies and collecting Pokéballs, which have replaced rings but still share the same role. Pikachu controls and attacks much like Sonic does, both characters being able to spin dash, jump into a ball, and sprint. Most of Pikachu's sprites were ripped from Sonic's sprites, although heavily edited (with unused sprites more resembling Sonic's being hidden in the ROM.) while most of the graphics are ripped from other Game Boy titles, including previous Makon games. There is a total of five levels in the game, all of which are ripped from the Game Boy game ''Bonk's Revenge'' with slight changes made to the level design and new layouts made after the original layout "ends" (similar to how Thunder Blast Man's stages are based on the NES version's with similar changes made): *Level 1 takes place in 3-1 of Bonk's Revenge, featuring the shrimps baddies from said game and the small grey droplet-like enemies from Antz. It is supposed to take place on the moon's surface but looks more like a field with slight technological aspects. *Level 2 is based on level 4-2 minus the cannons. Yambows from ''Rockman 8'' and a squid enemy from Bonk's Revenge appear in this stage, though unlike in Bonk's Revenge the squids don't transform into smaller squids or a robot upon defeat. *Level 3 is based on level 6-2 with noticeable layout changes made. Koopa Troopas from ''Super Mario 3 Special'' and Metools from Rockman 8 appear in this level. *Level 4 is based on level 1-2 sans the cave openings that shows the outside. Crabmeats and Skorps from Sonic 3D Blast 5 appear here. *Level 5 is the final level in the game. It is based on level 1-3. Finishing this level will bring the player to an ending screen featuring Professor Oak with text simply saying "The End". Gallery adv_02.jpg|''Pokémon Adventure'' version. 6871243508_f70675e255_o.jpg|''Pokémon Gold 2'' Chinese version. Hqdefault (1).jpg|The Game Over screen, featuring a Marill. Pokemon03-0.jpg|A blue cartridge featuring the full label. Hqdefault-1.jpg|Variation of the game's standard label art but with the bottom and top half cut off. Image (41).jpg|A Pokemon 5 in 1 that includes 'Pokemon Adventure' along with other various Pokémon bootlegs. PokemonAdventure2.jpg|A yellow cartridge with the title 'Pokémon Adventure 2' on. Trivia *The game was also released as the more rare Pokemon Gold 2, which more likely came first as it lacks gen 2 mons and the ROM's header for Pokémon Adventure mentions it as "POKEMONGOLD2". Aside from a different title it appears to be the same game. *Interestingly, Gold 2's intro uses the pre-release English names for the Pokemon showcased instead of using their official western names. Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Platform games Category:Makon Soft Category:Pokémon games Category:2000 video games